1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tire repair and more specifically to determining the location of metal cables in the tire sidewall to establish appropriate depth for any surface treatment or repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steel cord is used in the body ply and belts of truck tires. These steel cords, also known as cables, are located in the tire sidewall. When repairing an injury to a tire sidewall, the injured area may be buffed or ground to remove material and prepare the area for patch application or repair. Cables may be located at various depths within the sidewall depending upon the dimension of the tire, its architecture, its type and usage, its manufacturer, and the production parameters and conditions. During the repair operation of the tire, it is crucial to avoid damaging or disturbing the undamaged metal cables that are adjacent to the injury and/or that fall within the repair area.
Various electromagnetic mechanisms are known for determining metal cable depth; however, these mechanisms are complex and require calibration to specific tire types. A low technology, easy to use apparatus is needed to quickly and definitively classify cable depth in individual tires without the necessity of calibration.